


Tears Fall: Like A River

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Series: Tears Fall [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartache, M/M, Sequel Set Up, catatonic state, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: A battle gone wrong leaves the Shadowhunters feeling the loss of a friend, a brother...and a boyfriend.





	Tears Fall: Like A River

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot

The Shadowhunters had cornered Valentine. “You’ll never win” Clary said. “Cliche much?” Magnus sassed. Clary rolled her eyes.

Alec smirked. Magnus smiled at Alec. Valentine shot a blast at them. They all tried to dodge.

It hit Izzy and Magnus heard a ringing in his ears. 

He winced slightly. He couldn't hear anything but could see Alec saying something. “Alexander, I can’t hear you” 

Alec sighed. He glanced behind him at Valentine. Valentine was smirking. Alec growled before turning back to Magnus. 

“I love you” Alec kissed him. Alec ran at Valentine. Valentine smirked. Alec began fighting him.

The two were ferocious, both equally trained but Alec began to lose momentum, and Valentine proceeded to stab Alec in the stomach, right into his parabatai rune.

Jace fell to his knees, feeling Alec’s pain. “Jace!” Clary cried. Magnus blasted Valentine away. He rushed to Alec.

“Alexander” Alec looked at him. “Magnus, you’re hurt” Alec brushed his hand over a cut on Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus shook his head. “‘M fine.” “You’re dying” Jace gasped. Alec whimpered. Magnus gripped his hand.

“Don’t speak,” he gently shushed. “Magnus, I can’t see you-“ Magnus stroked Alec’s face. 

“I love you”

“I love you too.”

Alec’s breathing slowed before stopping. Magnus ducked his head. Jace whimpered.

Magnus cradled Alec close. Izzy rushed up. “ALEC!” She cried. “He’s dead” Jace said numb. 

Magnus hugged Alec's body. He shook his head in denial. Alec couldn’t be dead.

"Alexander"

Jace glared at Valentine. Clary and Jace ran at him, pure fury on both their faces. 

Jace punched him. Valentine gasped. “You killed him!” Jace shouted. 

Valentine laughed. A Circle member grabbed Valentine and teleported away. 

Jace growled. He turned to Magnus. “Magnus,” he said. Magnus didn’t seem to have heard him. 

Izzy walked to Magnus. “Magnus!” She said. Magnus looked up.

Izzy pulled him into a hug. Magnus remained unresponsive, he kept staring at Alec’s body.

“Magnus, we need to go” “But...Alexander...” “We’ll carry him” Izzy put her hands underneath Alec and attempted to lift him.

“Guys, help me” Izzy said. Clary and Jace nodded. Clary went on the other side of Alec, while Jace gently lifted his head.

”It’s okay buddy, we got you” Jace whispered.

Magnus looked broken. “He’s in a better place” Clary said. “Is he?” Clary went silent,

Alec was dead. And Magnus might as well have died as well.

-Later-  
Jace was sitting outside the morgue. He didn't know what to do. His parabatai was dead.

His parabatai rune itself was gone. He was lost. Magnus had been completely catatonic. No one knew what to do for the warlock.

Other than let him grieve. Izzy went to check on Magnus. Magnus was staring blankly at the wall.

She hugged Magnus. Magnus shifted, pushing Izzy gently away.

“Magnus-“ Izzy began. Magnus shook his head.

“Do you want to see him?” Magnus looked. “We’re gonna bury him tomorrow” 

Izzy started crying, startling Magnus. Clary ran in with Jace, immediately rushing to Izzy to console her. “I’m sorry, I need to be by myself” Magnus muttered

The others nodded. Magnus waited until they were gone before heading to the morgue.

He had to see Alec one last time. Magnus looked down at Alec’s body. Alec could have been sleeping. Magnus placed one last kiss to Alec’s head.  
———  
The others were watching him. “At least he’s talking” Simon said. 

“Yeah...” Izzy said with a sigh.

“I’ll have Raphael and his coven guard Alec’s grave, make sure Valentine doesn’t get to it”

“Hey Simon” the one mentioned looked up seeing his boyfriend standing there  
Raphael looked at Izzy, sad, and said“I’m sorry about Alec”

Izzy just nodded.

-Later- “He would have hated this” Izzy said fondly, watching the people at Alec’s funeral. “He hated almost everybody here” Jace added.

Izzy chuckled sadly. Jace sighed, placing his hand on the coffin. His stomach felt upset. 

Magnus had declined seeing Alec, saying he needed time alone.

Clary had hugged him and Magnus hugged back, Jace hoped he’d get better soon.

As soon as the coffin had hit the dirt and been buried, Raphael snapped his fingers and his vampires took places around the graveyard, snarling.

“Now we’ll be able to guard him at night but during the day...unless Simon isn’t busy, Alec’s without protection” Raphael warned Jace.

Jace nodded, “Just keep him from Valentine”  
—————————  
6 Months Later  
—————————  
Valentine had grown inpatient, waiting for so long to get his hands on the eldest Lightwood son.

Six months of luring the Shadowhunters, warlock, and vampires, into thinking he wanted nothing to with Alexander Lightwood.

They were wrong. 

Valentine watched as the coffin was lifted out of the gravesite, and the lid broke open.

Alec hadn’t even begun decaying, his hands folded over his chest. 

Valentine smirked. “Get him out, our plan has only just started”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA! That sequel tease though


End file.
